Tennis Star Ace
by eternalsnow2wish
Summary: No Summary yet. Please read, it took forever to make!


**Tennis Star Ace**

**Natsume's POV**

I woke up around 7:30, lazily I get up of my king sized bed and into my bathroom and took a shower. After a few minutes, I'm dressed with a white button up shirt, the top 2 buttons undone; a black coat over it, and red checkered pants with black boots.

**In the cafeteria**

"Hey Natsume; we're over here!" I looked at a table to find the owner of the voice, only to find my best friend Ruka.

**Normal POV**

"Natsume-san, did you hear? There's some new girl coming today, rumor has it, she's good at tennis and is pretty hot!" Koko said nudging his raven haired friend

"Must be another tennis slut then…" Natsume said sitting down

"That's cruel; give her a chance Natsume, who knows what'll happen?" Ruka said, Natsume stared at him with cold eyes, and then returned to the food that was placed in front of him a few seconds ago.

"The hell that I'll care what'll happen…" Ruka sighed _'there's no point…'_ he thought

**In class**

"Minna-san we have a new student, so please welcome Mikan Sakura!" Narumi said

A girl with long honey-brown hair stepped in. She had hazel eyes, and the most beautiful smile to be seen. Her hair reached her mid-thighs, she did a quick scan around the room, "H-hello the name's Mikan Sakura…nice to meet you…I guess…" She shivered to see the intense stare of the class, eyeing her like she's unwanted. Slowly she walked to find a seat, the desks were paired, sitting down, Mikan stared at the window. '_Man, I'm not wanted here. I've made a bad first impression '_H-hello the name's Mikan Sakura…nice to meet you…I guess…' _that was the last thing I wanted to say. Sigh this may be the next school where I'm not wanted'_

"Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you!" She said, smiling at the person next to her. He looked at her with his hazel eyes that said I-really-don't care.

"Hey." He said without care

"Uh, what's your name?"

"Echizen Ryoma…" he said

"Ah ok, Ryoma-kun, call me Mikan, ok?" Mikan smiled and Ryoma only stared.

"Hn…" Mikan sighed and stared at the window

"Sakura, stop daydreaming and answer this question on the board!" Mikan's head snapped up as she looked at the simple question 'Riku and Kara have a tennis match. Kara serves first. The game is 1 set, 2 game match. How many times will Kara serve?'

"H-hai, it depends on how the game goes, Kara will serve from 8-16 times because of the possibility of getting faults and nets…" Mikan answered

"Sakura, that's correct. Such complex answers to simple questions, when exactly did you start learning about tennis and when did you start playing it?" Narumi asked

"When I was 3…" She answered bluntly

"T-three…. Wait a minute…Mikan Sakura…"

"Yes…?"

"Oh.My.God. Why didn't I see it before, you're _the_ Mikan Sakura. Your parents are famous tennis players! Kenji Sakura and Yuka Sakura, international tennis players, Yuka being the Queen of tennis and Ryoma's dad; Nanjiro Echizen is the King of tennis. Mikan is the princess of tennis and Ryoma's the prince of tennis. It's almost like family." And Narumi continued to kill the moment by talking about the "Royal Tennis Family"

"Eh? Ryoma-kun is the prince of tennis? So cool! I didn't even know there was a prince of tennis, I may be famous but I live under a rock."

"Maybe the pebbles under that rock got into your throat and that's how your voice got so annoying." Ryoma stated

"Ryoma-kun you're so mean!" Mikan cried

"Whatever."

**At Lunch**

"Hey, anyone know where Sakura went?" A girl with purple eyes asked. She had short black hair and was chewing on crabs. A blue eyed boy turned to her, "What is it Ruka?"

"I'm wondering what got you so interested in the new girl. Trying to make a new friend?" Ruka peered at her sharply

"Baka, I need to take pictures of her." Hotaru rolled her eyes and took a sip of her soda. "So, what do you say about the new girl Ruka?"

"She's pretty cute…"

"…Koko?"

"She seems fine to me." Koko replied as he was eating rice balls.

"You all are hopeless…" Hotaru glared at them, "It's just like Sumire, what the hell makes you think she's ok; just by her innocent attitude? Watch her more carefully next time."

"Then what do _you_ think about her Hotaru?" Ruka asked

"No comment yet, she can't be fully trusted, but being the new girl, she won't suspect anything if we invite her to the table." Hotaru wiped her mouth with a napkin and look around the cafeteria. "Where is she anyways?"

Large doors opened and Mikan came in panting. She looked around and her breathing became calm upon the look of the cafeteria. Chandeliers glistened and shimmered, round tables covered in various colors and each colored table grouped to only the same color. Candles and roses on the tables, and large windows allowed light to fill the room with a sweet sakura scent in the room as well. A trophy made of golden tennis racquets sat next to her. Mikan stepped down from the tall steps, taking her time and looking at the golden spiral stair case. This was her new school? A place of royalty; not even half as big as her room and yet, it still looked glamorous. It was so glamorous that she didn't notice that room fills with silence as she stepped down the stairs; nor did she notice that everyone stared at her.

Mikan reached the last step and saw the stares and nervously said: "uh…hi…?" You couldn't blame her, being the new student, half the population looks at you with hearts in their eyes, the others give cold glares.

"Sakura-san…" Mikan turned around to see Hotaru

"Can I help you?" Mikan asked as she walked up to her.

"I wanted you to sit with my friends and me."

"Really? Thank you so much! I'd love to sit with you and your friends" Mikan beamed and sat next to Hotaru. "Ryoma-kun, I didn't know Hotaru was your friend, why didn't you tell me?" Mikan pouted

"Didn't feel like it…" he said his cap covering his eyes

'_If Sakura is a slut, she'd be flirting in some way now. Plus Natsume is over here too…"_

"Hmmmm makes sense….I think…" Then she stared into space

"Sakura, I'd like you to meet Natsume Hyuuga, Hyuuga this is the new girl we was talking about."

"Hn." Natsume didn't even look at her. His face was covered with his manga as always.

"Awesome! Hyuuga-san is like Ryoma-kun! Nee, nee; Hyuuga-san, can I call you Natsume? You can call me Mikan if you want!" Natsume took the manga off his face and glared at her, but she didn't notice at all, in fact she was busy helping a maid who was about to fall.

"Are you ok?" Mikan asked

"H-Hai Sakura-sama." She stammered. She had blond hair tied in a bun and glasses.

"No, call me Mikan and also." Mikan went behind her and took out the bun, she also took off her glasses, "I think you look much better like this." Mikan smiled as the maid gasped in surprise and hugged her.

"Thank you!"

"It was nothing, but now we need go get back to our work, for you, helping the students, for me, working hard at everything and eating! Ok, promise me this, that whatever your dream is, that you'll do you're best to come closer to it! You looked disappointed earlier." Mikan stretched out her hand and shakes hands with the maid.

"So you're the Princess of tennis?" A voice said from behind Mikan. Mikan turned around and gasped, Hotaru and Ryoma just smirked.

'_Let's see how you handle Hyuuga Natsume Sakura-san….'_ Hotaru thought still smirking.

**Everyone! I have returned and I'm continuing my stories from now on! I'm not sure on New Girl, New Mikan, I'm having writers block on that**

**OK so I know they're like 3 other stories involing tennis Mikan, Natsume, and Ryoma, but this one will be different, if any chapter at all seems like one in another story, please tell me and I'll see into the problem.**

**You should know I'm talkitive and I want my readers to be too so review**

**Ok so there go's a check for another new story! (Jez, I'll never have the chance to finsh one will I?)**

**SO what's the summary here? I have no stink'n idea...yet! I've got grades, school, summer vaction, and a bunch of other crap flowing through my mind not to mention parts for a story, if it makes more sense in a different story, see, I don't write these things down, and if it wasn't for my smart thinking you guys would be reading a piece of crap. That's why I take so long, my memories, my crazy thoughts, my feelings, all get jumbled up and mess up the story DX so sorry!**


End file.
